


Fantasia

by lady_thekilla



Category: NIKO KOVACXNICOKRANJKAR, Real Person Fiction, Soccer - Fandom, WOLRD CUP
Genre: Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Slash, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_thekilla/pseuds/lady_thekilla
Summary: Nada pode ser conquistado sem que algo de igual valor seja dado em troca, Sabendo disso, Kovac pede a Kranjcar que faça algo por ele e para que isso se torne realidade ele está completamente disposto a pagar o preço.





	Fantasia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anne_L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_L/gifts).



> Depois de 05 anos escrevendo finalmente terminei essa fanfic, espero que curta ^^  
> lembrando que isto é uma obra de ficção, não tem nada a ver com vida real, mas bem que podia, né?

 Seus lábios se abriram num riso curto e ansioso, os olhos estavam fixos na maçaneta aguardando ansiosamente que a mesma se curvasse, sinalizando que a porta estava sendo aberta, mas o xingamento que viera detrás da mesma lhe dizia que iria demorar um pouco.

“Tudo bem aí?” Perguntou sem conseguir esconder o divertimento na voz, obteve apenas alguns resmungos inteligíveis como resposta. “Niko?” Tentou novamente. “Tudo bem o caralho! eu não vou sair vestindo essa porra” veio à resposta rude que fez o homem do outro lado sorrir um pouco mais.

“Por quê? Algum problema? Eu errei o tamanho?” perguntou sem conseguir esconder o divertimento na voz. ”você é a porra de um sádico Kovac.” Disse a voz de dentro do banheiro. “eu? Que eu me lembre você disse _qualquer coisa_.” Não pôde evitar dar uma breve gargalhada ao escutar mais resmungos do outro lado da porta. “por que diabos eu aceitei isso mesmo?” perguntou a voz do outro lado da porta com um tom de voz derrotado. “porque eu disse que se você fizesse você poderia fazer o que quiser comigo” respondeu o homem.

“Inclusive te comer” disse um pouco mais animado, não era uma pergunta. Kovac podia jurar que o outro estava sorrindo ao proferir aquela sentença. “Sim, inclusive me comer” reafirmou.

“Isso se você não morrer de gargalhar.” disse num muxoxo desgostoso. “Não vou.” Respondeu Kovac, obviamente estava mentindo. “Mentira.” E o outro sabia disso, “Oh bem, no inicio vai ser difícil, mas acho que com o evoluir da coisa minhas gargalhadas serão substituídas por outro som.” Não pôde evitar rir no final.

“Ainda quero descobrir de onde sua mente doentia tira essas ideias” disse Kranjcar numa risada abafada. Kovac limitou-se a rir e escutou mais resmungos do outro lado da porta. ”Vai demorar?” perguntou deixando um pouco da ansiedade transparecer. “Um pouco,” respondeu meio vago “estou tentando convencer meu orgulho tirar a cara da privada.” Completou fazendo o mais velho rir. “Você só ri porque não é você nessa situação” disse, houve um curto período de silencio e então o aguardado e abafado barulho do destravar da porta invadia o ambiente e a maçaneta se mexia para a completa alegria do técnico.

“Okay, let’s do this.”* Disse ao deixar a porta se abrir exibindo a fantasia que utilizava. Kovac não pôde evitar sorrir, aquele filho da puta conseguia ficar sexy em qualquer coisa e por _qualquer coisa_ entenda o seguinte: uma sunguinha branca, fio dental, o mais novo ainda não havia virado de costas, mas como fora ele quem havia comprado a fantasia ele tinha ideia do que esperar, diga-se de passagem. Não havia camiseta, apenas um colete sem botões quadriculado de vermelho e branco, tal qual a camiseta da seleção, deixando o abdômen definido do garoto todo à mostra, uma peruca vermelha de corte desfiado e curto cobria os fios normalmente castanhos e por fim um boné azul com um detalhe quadriculado de branco e vermelho com uma elipse branca no meio com os dizeres ‘vatrenko’.

O sorriso do técnico aumentou após ele encarar o mais novo andar lentamente na sua direção. “Sabe...“ o jogador começou com um ar levemente desinteressado passando os olhos por todo o cômodo como se encarasse uma paisagem entediante a sua volta, com as mãos juntas às suas costas. “Eu ainda acho que você tá na vantagem.” O sorriso do mais velho persistia, mas agora ele tinha uma das sobrancelhas elegantemente levantada. “Por quê?” deixou que a pergunta escapasse seus lábios fazendo um sorriso safado aparecer no rosto de Kranjkar quando o mesmo parou a sua frente. “oras” soltando as mãos levantou uma delas passando os dedos carinhosamente pelo rosto do moreno. “ser comido é muito bom” eu sorriso aumentou “principalmente se for comido por um Niko.” Deixou um pequeno riso se escapar.

“é?” perguntou o técnico, “sim” começou a responder o atacante agarrando o quadril do maior com a outra mão e começou a empurrá-lo através do quarto, conduzindo em uma direção desconhecida pelo outro, uma vez que ele não conseguia desviar seus olhos daqueles orbes famintos e nem queria também, o brilho daqueles olhos eram hipnotizantes. Em meio o deslocamento, desceu a outra mão para o quadril e apertou-os reclamando posse aproximando-se ainda mais do mais velho e quase colando os corpos continuou ”Nikos dominam a arte de comer alguém.”.

“oh! É mesmo?” kovac limitou-se a dizer, Kranjcar sorriu cinicamente quando parou de andar e subiu uma das mãos pelo peito do mais velho até alcançar a nuca do mesmo e curvou-se roçando seus lábios nos lábios finos e rosados de Kovac “sim, além de serem extremamente sexys, são verdadeiros deuses do sexo, os orgasmos provocados por eles fazem com que o êxtase pareça uma brincadeira sem graça” e quando Kovac achou que teria seus lábios tomados ao invés de sentir os lábios macios do atacante sobre os seus, sentiu as mãos do homem em seu peito empurrando-o.

O técnico por um breve momento arregalou seus olhos em surpresa, mas ao sentir o colchão macio em suas costas e ver o sorriso levemente mal intencionando e confiante do mais novo, relaxou, apesar de sentir algo contorcer-se dentro de si. Não queria admitir, mas estava nervoso, tenso e muito excitado, deus, aquele homem, que agora engatinhava sobre ele, mesmo com aquela peruca fajuta ruiva conseguia ser extremamente sexy, fechou momentaneamente os olhos e soltou um suspiro. “nervoso?” perguntou o atacante que se encontrava de quatro sobre o técnico.O moreno não pode evitar fechar as mãos em seus quadris, louco para chegar a hora de tirar aquela sunga minúscula dali.

“Não” respondeu Kovac. Kranjkar tirou uma das mãos da cama e deixou que o dedo indicador percorresse o contorno do queixo do mais velho ao mesmo tempo em que se inclinava na direção do outro. “sei quando está mentindo” disse roçando seus lábios nos lábios do maior fechando os olhos para no instante seguinte reclamá-los para si.

Oh deus! Niko amava aqueles lábios, eles tinham um leve sabor de morango, como o atacante conseguia aquilo era um mistério, mas se o sabor da fruta já era um pecado, experimentado nos lábios do rapaz era a completa perdição. Uma de suas mãos outrora fixas nos quadris do mais novo começara a se mover em direção a virilha, por cima do vinil branco até alcançar o membro do homem. O técnico apertou o membro parcialmente adormecido entre os dedos fazendo o jogador gemer entre o beijo que durara apenas alguns segundos antes de se separar do mais velho.

“Agora fique quietinho aí” disse o atacante antes de se levantar da cama. Niko sentou-se na cama arrastando-se até alcançar o painel da cama apoiando suas costas ali enquanto observava o atacante andar pelo quarto em direção ao banheiro. “O que significa isso Kranjkar?” perguntou ao escutar barulhos esquisitos vindos do banheiro. “Não se atreva a sair daí” gritou o rapaz “Se sair eu juro que tiro essa fantasia e encerro a brincadeira” ameaçou e Niko que já estava a meio caminho de sair da cama simplesmente decidiu tirar os sapatos, que ainda estava calçando, e voltar para seu lugar na cama esperando pacientemente o rapaz de olhos azuis sair mexendo no num smartphone.

“Niko?” chamou incerto, fazendo o atacante levantar os olhos da tela juntamente com uma das sobrancelhas para encará-lo. “hm?” perguntou encarando o mais velho por alguns segundos antes de voltar à atenção para a tela e deslizar o dedo sobre a mesma. “liga as caixas de som do lado do criado, por favor?” pediu enquanto seguia para a escrivaninha que tinha na parede que ficava do lado esquerdo da porta do banheiro. “pronto?” perguntou em olhar para trás recebendo uma resposta afirmativa do mais velho. “coloque no máximo, por favor, já vou começar” disse arrumando as últimas configurações, “se quiser sentar na ponta da cama não tem problema” sorriu escutando uma risada curta do técnico após atender ao pedido do mais novo começou a deslizar para a ponta da cama até seus pés alcançarem o chão.

“pronto?” perguntou Kranjkar. “pronto.” Respondeu Kovac. “lembre-se, fique em seu lugar.” recordou antes apertar o botão se posicionar de costas para o moreno com as pernas levemente abertas e segurando as abas do colete que estava vestindo, no instante seguinte um som suave de piano invade o ambiente um sorriso enviesado surgir no rosto do técnico, logo uma voz levemente rouca invade o ambiente juntamente com uma abatida lenta e sexy.

 

_I look and stare so deep in your eyes_

_I touch on you more and more every time_

_When you leave I'm begging you not to go_

_Call your name two or three times in a row_

 

Assim que bela voz da Sofia atingira seus ouvidos seus quadris começaram a ondular lentamente, ergueu os braços e rebolou preguiçosamente, antes de girar e ficar de frente para o técnico, abriu um sorriso e caminhara vagarosamente até onde o mais velho estava sentado. Fizera uma pequena exibição na frente do técnico agarrando as lapelas do colete enquanto rebolava e ondulava o corpo na direção do homem. Suas mãos abandonaram o colete e descerem pelo seu peito e abdômen lentamente, até alcançarem a pequena sunga passando a mão lentamente sobre o membro semi-desperto, olhando fundo nos olhos castanhos cheios de desejo para em seguida fechar os olhos e trincar o dentes e soltar um gemido a apertar o órgão coberto pelo tecido.

 

_Such a funny thing for me to try to explain_

_How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame_

_'Cuz I know I don't understand,_

_Just how your love can do what no one else can_

Niko parecia hipnotizado pelos movimentos do mais novo, seus olhos eram incapazes de se desviar do homem que dançava a sua frente, o jeito que os músculos contraíam e relaxavam a cada movimento do mais novo o faziam querer tocá-lo, esquecer toda a brincadeira que estavam fazendo e jogar o Kranjcar na cama e fodê-lo até não terem mais fôlego.

 

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's_

_Got me looking so crazy right now._

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch,_

_Got me looking so crazy right now._

 Mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa ele sentiu os dedos gelados do homem roçarem em seu pescoço fazendo-o despertar de seus devaneios e olhar nos olhos azuis que o encarava trasbordando luxuria e com uma pontada de reprovação, cessando por instantes seus movimentos sinuosos Niko debruçou sobre o mais velho lambendo a parte descoberta de seu pescoço, subindo devagar até alcançar o lóbulo da orelha do moreno, prendendo-o com os dentes para então puxar delicadamente recebendo um ofego como resposta do maior “gostaria que parasse de pensar nas perversões que gostaria de fazer comigo e prestasse atenção no espetáculo Kovac” sussurrou lambendo a orelha do ex-jogador “é uma apresentação única” completou.

 

_Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss_

_Got me hoping you'll save me right now_

_Looking so crazy in love's_

_Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love_

 

Um sorriso carregado de luxuria surgiu nos lábios do jogador que subira na cama posicionando seus joelhos um de cada lado do homem agarrando a gola da camisa social que o mais velho usava puxando-o repentinamente em sua direção e as mãos do mais velho se fecham em seus quadris que voltam a fazer movimentos sinuosos enquanto os olhos de Kranjcar permaneciam fixos nos orbes castanhos de Kovac, desafiando-o a quebrar o contato. Jogador morde o lábio em meio a um gemido ao roçar seu membro coberto no abdômen revestido do mais velho enquanto sua mão direita abandonava a gola subindo lentamente pelo pescoço do outro para seus dedos apoiarem delicadamente seu queixo erguendo-o alguns centímetros para em seguida tomar aqueles lábios num beijo avassalador.

 

_When I talk to my friends so quietly_

_Who he think he is? Look at what you've done to me_

_Tennis shoes, don't even need to buy a new dress_

_If you ain't there ain't nobody else to impress_

_It's the way that you know what I thought I knew_

_It's the beat that my heart skips when I'm with you_

_But I still don't understand_

_Just how your love can do what no one else can_

 

Kovac foi incapaz de resistir ao contato, gemeu ao sentir os lábios do atacante contra os seus e correspondeu ao ósculo inebriante que fora iniciado enquanto suas mãos intensificavam o aperto no quadril, ele sentia as mãos de Kranjcar roçarem levemente sem eu peito, toques leves quase furtivos, uma vez que o objetivo ali era abrir a camiseta do mais velho. As mãos de Kovac desceram apertando as nádegas do atacante enquanto o beijo era intensificando, puxando-o mais para si, esfregando a ereção coberta do atacante contra seu tórax, fazendo o membro estava em sua calça pulsar. As mãos de Kranjcar tocaram o peito nu do técnico acariciando-o ao mesmo tempo em que empurrava sua camiseta para finalmente extraí-la “mãos” disse ofegante entre os beijos, sendo prontamente atendido pelo moreno, encerrou o beijo com uma leve mordida no lábio e empurrou a camisa por seus braços livrando-o da vestimenta.

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's_

_Got me looking so crazy right now._

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch,_

_Got me looking so crazy right now._

Niko afastou-se levemente do mais velho e encarou o peito exposto do namorado, deixando um sorriso malicioso surgir em seus lábios ao mesmo tempo em que sua mão percorria o peito desnudo, sentindo os músculos contraírem sob e pele ao seu toque até finalmente subir até um dos mamilos do homem e apertá-lo entre os dedos obtendo um gemido como resposta. Seu sorriso aumentou.

 

Niko inclinou-se novamente sobre seu companheiro e iniciou um novo beijo, tão urgente e possessivo quanto ao anterior e as mãos de Kovac quase que instantaneamente já se encontravam novamente nos quadris do mais novo puxando-os para si. Niko finalizou o beijo mordendo o lábio do técnico e começou a empurrá-lo de encontro à cama, deitando-o.

 

_Got me hoping you'll save me right now, your kiss_

_Got me hoping you'll save me right now_

_Looking so crazy in love's_

_Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love_

 

Niko sorriu ao ser empurrado pelo atacante, seu coração, que estava disparado, acelerou ainda mais, o sague corria a toda velocidade por seu corpo, estava em brasa e quando sentia Niko tocar seu corpo, sua pele queimava de prazer, de excitação, de ansiedade, seus dedos percorriam as coxas do jogador, apertando-as, explorando-as, famintas por contato, tão famintas quanto a boca jogador que explorava seu pescoço descendo lentamente, explorando seus torso em meio a lambidas beijos, um roçar carinhoso de dentes e algumas mordidas.

 

As mãos de Niko exploravam o peito e o abdômen do técnico, estimulavam os mamilos do mais velho, apertavam a sua cintura, invadia a sua calça e apertava seu pênis desperto ainda coberto pela cueca, fazendo-o jogar a cabeça para trás e gemer. “Kovac” o atacante chamou o técnico sentando sobre o quadril de seu parceiro, soltando uma risada ao escutar um muxoxo inconformado. “o que foi Niko?” perguntou impaciente, o mais novo sorriu e inclinou-se na direção do mais velho “eu sei que você ama a minha bunda, mas poderia, por favor, soltá-la por um instante para que eu possa tirar um pouco mais de suas roupas?” perguntou divertido á orelha do outro

.

 

“Há outra opção?” Kovac respondeu sem conseguir esconder a malicia. “Não e lembre-se quanto mais você enrolar, mais isso aqui vai demorar” sorriu com a mesma malicia do outro. “Soa tentador” respondeu o mais velho. Kovac não conseguiu segurar a gargalhada “tudo bem, se você prefere algo no estilo” o atacante rebolou sobre o quadril do mais velho que trincou os dentes. “podemos fazer assim também.” Completou passando as unhas lentamente por todo o torso do namorado.

 

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch,_

_Got me looking so crazy right now._

_Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss_

_Got me hoping you'll save me right now_

_Looking so crazy in love's_

_Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love_

“Tudo bem” rendeu-se a contra gosto tirando as mãos das nádegas do namorado que ergueu o quadril para que ele pudesse subir completamente na cama. “obrigado querido” agradeceu com um sorriso e em seguida concentrou-se em se livrar do cinto e abrir a calça social do mais velho. “Amo tirar sua roupa” confidenciou com um sorriso e em seguida beijou-o, algo curto, mas ainda sim intenso e em seguida refez seu caminho de beijos e mordidas, provando novamente a pele do pescoço do mais velho e saboreando sua pele e, dessa vez, descendo lentamente por seu peito, dedicando-se a estimular os mamilos e descer por seu abdômen até o cós da calça.

Kranjcar não pode evitar sorrir enquanto desabotoava a calça do maior para em seguida descer da cama e terminar de despir a peça de roupa de Kovac. ”eu acho que agora estamos quase equivalentes” disse comum sorriso observando o corpo em forma do ex-jogador, não podia negar que apesar de aposentado dos campos o técnico não se descuidara da dieta e tampouco dos exercícios e o resultado era aquele, apesar de não tão definido do que quando era um jogador, afinal não precisava Niko ainda poderia podia ver e sentir os músculos e a constituição firme do corpo do namorado, ele adorava apertar a pele sob suas mãos e sentir aquele corpo se contrair contra o seu.

O atacante subiu novamente na cama, com um sorriso sem conseguir disfarçar o evidente interesse no volume que se destacava sob a cueca boxer negra do mais velho. “olha Niko, se você for ficar enrolando vou assumir o controle” ameaçou Kovac que havia se erguido apoiando-se nos cotovelos para poder assistir todos os movimentos do namorado. Não podia negar que vê-lo engatinhar na cama lentamente em sua direção encarado o volume em sua cueca tinha seu efeito, ele podia sentir seu membro pulsar em antecipação.

Kovac gemeu ao sentir a mão de kranjcar pressionar seu membro e em seguida estimulá-lo movimento a mão aberta para cima e para baixo lentamente. “Você não deveria me ameaçar Kovac, eu posso te castigar” o atacante ameaçou apertando o membro coberto do namorado fazendo-o trincar os dentes e gemer, “E eu posso fazer isso aqui durar por horas, estou amando ver sua cara de sofrimento,” sorriu e inclinando-se sobre o mais velho encarando-o, enquanto sua mão soltava o pênis do mais velho e se posicionava tal qual a outra, próximo ao quadril dedilhando a cintura do técnico para então uma das mãos invadir a cueca envolvendo o membro de Kovac com os dedos e começar a estimulá-lo lentamente.

“Você não faz ideia do quanto me excita te ver assim, entregue, gemendo ao ser estimulado por mim” Niko disse sorrindo, “eu poderia gozar só vendo suas reações” disse aumentando a velocidade da masturbação. “Mas não vou fazer isso” completou dando um selinho no técnico e parando o estimulo, “prefiro gozar forte e dentro de você” completou descendo até que sua cabeça ficasse na altura do quadril do maior. Segurou a cueca com ambas as mãos e despiu-a do corpo do namorado deixando-o finalmente nu.

Kranjcar se abaixou devagar passando a ponta do nariz por todo o comprimento do membro até a base, subiu então a cabeça raspando levemente os dentes para em seguida passar a língua e uma leve chupada. Kovac grunhiu, Kranjcar soltou uma risada anasalada para então subir lentamente passando a língua por todo o cumprimento do membro e em seguida fechar os dedos na base do mesmo.

Os olhos azuis se fixaram nos castanhos enquanto a língua brincava numa lentidão tortuosa com a cabeça do pênis do mais velho, Kovac praguejou fazendo o mais novo sorrir e finalmente engolir o membro do mais velho num movimento rápido e repentino. Kovac xingou alto enquanto Niko subia lentamente forçando a língua contra o membro do mais velho, para então engolir de novo fazendo um novo gemido escapar por entre os lábios do maior.

As mãos do jogador encontravam-se espalmadas na virilha do técnico e aqueles olhos azuis famintos estavam fixos nos castanhos, convidando-os a mergulhar neles tal qual um lago de águas misteriosas que hipnotizavam seus visitantes com sua calmaria, escondendo o perigo de suas águas até que um banhista entrasse e descobrisse a armadilha, naquele momento então seria trade demais, ele seria tragado para as profundezas daquele lago, tal qual Kovac estava sendo tragado para dentro daqueles olhos azuis e a pior, ou a melhor parte, era que ele não queria ser salvo, ele queria chegar ao fundo daqueles olhos que pareciam infinitos e foda-se se morresse no processo.

“merda Kranjcar” xingou e fechou os olhos quando o atacante aumentara o ritmo e abrira suas pernas, ele sentiu suas coxas contraírem quando uma das mãos do atacante começaram a descer e passou lentamente a massagear o escroto do mais velho, Niko jogou a cabeça para traz aproveitando todas as sensações que se espalhavam por seu corpo, o leve amortecer que se espalhava por sue músculos junto à onda crescente de prazer que o mais novo proporcionava a si.

Observou o mais novo chupar seu pau com maestria e experiência, sentia o membro latejar dentro da boca amando aquele contato intimo ao mesmo tempo em que o namorado massageava seu períneo, no entanto quando começou a sentir o orgasmo se aproximar, o atacante abandonara o membro do mais velho descendo de encontro ao seu escroto envolvendo-o com os lábios antes de massageá-los com a língua, sorrindo em meio ao ato para então voltar a chupar o mais velho e masturba-lo com o auxilio da mão até que com um grunhido Kovac gozasse em sua boca, para então sorver todo o sêmen liberado pelo mais velho e encarar o mais velho com um ar satisfeito.

“acho que está na hora de me despir Kovac” disse num sorriso se aproximando dos lábios do mais velho tomando-os para si. Kovac permitiu-se encostar as costas no colchão puxando Niko consigo. O moreno deixou-se levar curvando-se sobre o mais velho aprofundando o beijo, apoiando os cotovelos ao lado da cabeça sentindo as mãos dele passearem por suas nádegas massageando-as, descendo por suas coxas, subindo por suas costas, alcançando a sua nuca e arrancando num movimento só a peruca e o boné, para em seguida descer arranhando-as de leve, parando em seu quadril, apertou-o com vontade e em seguida deu um impulso girando-os invertendo as posições e cessando o beijo.

Kovac sorriu ao encarar Kranjcar sob si, ergueu uma das mãos e passou pelo pescoço do atacante e foi descendo lentamente por seu peito, passando pelo abdômen até chegar ao quadril até alcançar a lateral do mesmo e o envolver com os dedos e apertar ao mesmo tempo em que se inclinava novamente e direção ao namorado, mas seu objetivo não eram mais os lábios do mesmo, mas a junção do maxilar com o pescoço, depositando um beijo delicado ali.

Kranjcar deixou um suspiro escapar por sues lábios enquanto arqueava as costas em direção ao maior buscando maior contato. Kovac sorriu, agora era sua vez de torturar o mais novo. O técnico então passou a língua pelo maxilar o atacante até o queixo, para então passar os dentes delicadamente antes de chupar e descer pelo pescoço do mais novo.

Kovac adorava o gosto da pele de Kranjcar, era doce, com um toque cítrico que era nada mais que viciante, amava passar a língua pelo corpo do parceiro, mais ainda quando intercalava com beijos e leves mordidas. Os gemidos que escapavam pelos lábios do atacante eram a prova de que ele também apreciava essa exploração lenta e torturante. Ao chupar o mamilo, Kovac sentiu novamente Niko contrair o abdômen e curvá-lo em sua direção. Sua mão esquerda que ainda estava no quadril do moreno finalmente desceu em direção á virilha, fazendo mais novo se remexer em antecipação até finalmente estrangular um gemido, quase um grito ao sentir o mais velho pressionar a palma da mão contra seu membro.

“merda Kovac” disse entre os dentes enquanto uma das mãos de estavam nas costas do mais velho subiu e mergulhou por entre os fios negros, para então capturá-los com os dedos e erguer a cabeça do namorado interrompendo a tortura que ele estava a fazer em no seu segundo mamilo. “poderia, por favor, agilizar? como você pode ver,” remexeu seu quadril contra a mão que ainda repousava sobre seu membro “eu estou muito duro e gostaria de gozar dentro de você”.

Kovac não pode evitar sorrir ante o pedido do companheiro, tomou a boca do mais novo num beijo breve e em seguida retomou seu caminho descendo pelo abdômen do mais novo retomando o ritual de tomar cada centímetro da pelo do croata com seus lábios, mas agora suas mãos se ocupavam de massagear suas coxas, e subirem lentamente até chegarem ao mesmo tempo em que seus lábios ao quadril de Niko, ele então sorriu e se afastou para total frustração do mais novo.

“Kovac!” chamou contrariado “O que diabos você...” começou a reclamar, mas antes que terminasse o técnico o puxou para si tomando novamente seus lábios impedindo-o de continuar. “vou tirar essa sunga em pé” respondeu antes que o atacante reclamasse novamente. “e o colete?” perguntou o jogador, afinal o namorado havia apenas afastado o mesmo no momento que brincava com os mamilos do mais novo.

“eu gostaria que ele permanecesse aí” disse dando os ombros, Kranjcar revirou os olhos “sua obsessão com a seleção não é saudável.” Constatou enquanto o técnico se ajoelhava e começava a distribuir beijos e mordidas leves pela parte interna da coxa do menor. A mão do atacante então encontrou novamente os fios negros do namorado e começou a massagear seu couro cabeludo enquanto gemidos escapavam de seus lábios e as mãos do técnico se divertiam em suas nádegas.

Logo os dedos da mão esquerda se deslizaram por dentro da alça da cueca de corte peculiar e seguiu até alcançar a parte frontal da roupa intima. Kovac deu um último beijo na coxa e então olhou nos olhos azuis do moreno antes de puxar lentamente a cueca para baixo liberando finalmente o pênis do namorado que gemeu em alívio.

Niko não conseguiu evitar que um sorriso não lhe surgisse por entre os lábios, mas logo o mesmo havia desaparecido e o técnico passou a língua lentamente pela glande do namorado para então saborear o gosto do líquido levemente perolado que brotava do pênis. Kranjcar soltou um ronrono baixo e em seguida gemeu ao sentir o namorado lamber todo o cumprimento de seu membro para em seguida engoli-lo e começar a chupá-lo de uma maneira dolorosamente prazerosa enquanto massageava seu escroto com uma das mãos.

À medida que o oral avançava as ondas de prazer que inundavam o corpo de Kranjcar se se tornavam mais frequentes, sentir os lábios de Niko e sua língua massagearem seu membro, era uma sensação sem igual que o atacante adorava, principalmente quando o namorado o executava durante o sexo oral, tal qual estava fazendo agora. Niko gemeu, seu clímax estava se aproximando, ele adorava gozar na boca do Niko e beijá-lo depois, até que fosse necessário cessar o beijo para que respirassem, mas não hoje. Seus dedos se fecharam por entre os fios negros e puxaram a cabeça do namorado para trás o forçando a liberar seu pênis, e então o puxou para cima até que fosse possível olhar em seus olhos.

“sei o que está tentando fazer Niko” disse dando um sorriso enviesado, “mas, não vai rolar, não hoje” disse puxando o mais velho para si colando os corpos e pressionando os membros excitados de ambos. Tomou os lábios do técnico em um beijo bruto e rápido para em seguida empurra-lo de volta na cama e engatinhar sobre seu corpo para então beijá-lo novamente enquanto a mão esquerda se ocupava de estimular novamente o membro do namorado.

Niko gemeu durante o beijo e Kranjcar deixou um sorriso escapar antes de encerrá-lo, a respiração de ambos estava acelerada e os corpos quentes e ansiosos. “Vira de quatro pra mim” Niko pediu afastando-se um pouco do técnico que sorriu um pouco nervoso e se colocou na posição pedida pelo o namorado. “Não se preocupe,” disse ao começar a distribuir beijos pela parte de trás da coxa do namorado, “vou ser carinhoso e logo você vai pedir por mais.” Finalizou agora se dedicando a distribuir beijos pela coxa seguinte para em seguida passar pelas nádegas do mais velho para então afastá-las delicadamente com as mãos e passar a língua lentamente pelo ânus do namorado. Niko gemeu e fechou as mãos com força no lençol ao sentir o namorado chupar seu ânus para em seguida descer com a língua e brincar com seu escroto.

O técnico sentiu o calor aumentar, se é que isso era possível, ao receber a atenção do jogador, deus, nem parecia que havia gozado a pouco temo, seu pênis já estava novamente completamente duro e ansioso, ele não podia negar que Kranjcar sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo, a considerar os sons que deixavam sua boca. E quando menos esperava os toques cessaram, soltou um muxoxo de insatisfação e olhou para trás e encontrou um Niko voltando ao seu lugar com um pequeno tubo de lubrificante nas mãos e um sorriso cheio de promessas, Niko olhou pra frente novamente e fechou os olhos.

“Não se Preocupe” começou kranjcar enquanto destampava o tubo e espalhava o gel em dois dedos. “logo vou fodê-lo olhando em seus olhos” disse com um sorriso sacana fazendo Niko gemer ao sentir o gel gelado entrar em contato com o seu corpo. “mas agora amor, eu preciso que relaxe” disse paciente passando os dedos pela entrada do namorado, forçando apenas um pela entrada do mais velho que gemeu. “shhh” disse depositando um beijo delicado na base da lombar levando a outra mão de encontro ao membro começando movimentos de vai e vem lento, movimentado o dedo na mesma velocidade.

Niko gemeu novamente e ao sentir sua respiração acelerar, Kranjcar introduzira mais um dedo e voltou a movimentar os dedos lentamente, dando pequenas pausas ao estimulo que dava o pênis do namorado, afinal, ele não queria que ele gozasse naquele momento, ao sentir que o namorado estava relaxado, o atacante então começou a abrir e fechar os dedos, devagar de delicadamente, prestando atenção à respiração do outro, enquanto pressionava pontos aleatórios do namorado até receber um gemido estrangulado como resposta.

“achei” disse em meio a um sorriso voltando a pressionar novamente o local, recebendo novamente um gemido em reposta, a partir daí começou a aumentar a velocidade da masturbação juntamente com a da penetração, fazendo com que ondas de prazeres quase que seguidas inundassem o corpo de Niko que começava a gemer mais intensamente. Queria muito pedir para que o mais velho virasse para si, mas também sabia que aquela posição seria mais confortável pelo menos agora, no inicio.

“Niko, merda” chamou entre os gemidos “eu...” começou, mas frase fora interrompida por um gemido estrangulado. “merda eu vou” conseguiu dizer à medida que o prazer se tornava um crescente em seu corpo, não muito tempo para explodir, ou melhor, desfazer-se novamente, esta tão próximo, este estava na borda e então tudo cessou. Niko fechou os olhos e soltou um muxoxo ao sentir que não gozaria.

“merda Kranjcar” xingou ouvindo o namorado rir virou-se para trás para maldizer mais um pouco o companheiro, mas palavras de baixo calão morreram em seus lábios ao ver aqueles orbes azuis fixos no seu enquanto ele mordia o lábio e espalhava lubrificante no membro ereto de gotejante. Kranjcar gemeu e fechou os olhos enquanto passava a mão lentamente por todo o membro e subia novamente, Niko sentiu a boca secar e soltou um gemido baixo. “Não se atreva” disse estreitando os olhos sem direção ao mais novo.

Niko riu “Não se preocupe” respondeu abrindo novamente os olhos para encarar o namorado. “hoje só gozo dentro de você” disse com um sorriso matador e piscou um olho para o namorado para em seguida cessar a masturbação e se posicionar novamente atrás do namorado. Abaixou-se em direção a bunda passando a língua para em seguida morder, ouvindo o namorado sufoca rum gemido. “Amo sua bunda.” Proferiu antes de afastar as adegas do mais velho e passar seu membro por entre elas. “vou pedir novamente que relaxe, querido, vai devagar, se em algum momento você achar que não aguenta, nós paramos, okay”? Disse com calma observando o namorado balançar a cabeça em afirmativo, não pode evitar sorrir. Kranjcar então segurou o pênis com uma das mãos e começou a forçar a entrada do namorado.

“ahhh, apertado” gemeu ao conseguir introduzir a glande, jogando a cabeça levemente para trás. “Shhhh, relaxe” complementou levando a mão que segurava uma das nádegas para o quadril, enquanto a outra seguia para o membro do namorado, começando a estimulá-lo, com o objetivo fazê-lo relaxar e diminuir o aperto sobre seu membro. Lambeu a lombar do mais velho para em seguida se empurrar mais um pouco para dentro do namorado e em seguida estimulá-lo novamente, até que os gemidos começassem a surgir, Kranjcar então puxou o membro até quase sair e em seguida o empurrou para dentro do namorado um pouco mais, esperando-o se acostumar até por fim empurrar até o fim soltando um gemido estrangulado ao sentir o intestino do namorado envolver completamente seu membro.

Niko também não pode sufocar um gemido ao sentir o namorado penetrá-lo completamente, sentiu a respiração acelerada de Kranjcar a suas costas, que havia parado de masturbá-lo para tentar diminuir um pouco do ritmo da respiração. “Kovac” Chamou depois de alguns instantes, vou começar a me mover, tudo bem?” perguntou abraçando o mais velho depositando um beijo carinhoso e delicado em seu ombro”. “tudo bem” respondeu o técnico fechando os olhos, sentido os dedos de Niko passarem por seu abdômen descendo, ao mesmo tempo em que ele se colocava de pé e uma as mãos seguia descendo até alcançar seu membro e a outra se firmava em seu quadril, os dedos de Niko foram para a ponta do membro à medida que ele retirava quase que completamente do corpo de Niko e seguia até a base ao mesmo tempo e velocidade que ele se empurrava para o interior de Niko novamente, que soltava um gemido rouco a cada movimento, tendo a velocidade aumentava lentamente à medida que a penetração se tornava mais fácil e mais prazerosa para ambos.

Kovac fechava os olhos a cada estocada e um gemido lhe escapava aos lábios, ele podia sentir a temperatura de seu corpo aumentar, o prazer que sentia aumentava também, os dedos que estimulava seu membro também contribuíam para a sensação crescente de prazer, seu corpo parecia estar levemente entorpecido, mas ao mesmo tempo, muito sensível, pois ele podia sentir intensamente os dedos de Niko em seu quadril, seus poros se abrindo e principalmente o membro do mais novo que explorava seu interior. “ah Niko” soltou em meio a um gemido ao sentir o namorado parar de estimular seu membro para que pudesse segurar seu quadril mais firmemente para então se retirar de dentro de si para em seguida penetrá-lo novamente em um movimento único fazendo-o gritar.

Os movimentos foram ficando mais intensos, tal qual as respirações de ambos, a dor inicial, já não existiam mais, as peles reluziam por conta de uma fina camada de suor que surgia, este instante fora escolhido por Niko para finalmente retirar o colete, lançando-o em algum lugar do quarto. Em seguida entre as estocadas Niko mexera levemente o quadril acertando a próstata de Kovac fazendo-o ser inundado com uma onda de prazer inesperada que o fez perder o folego e engasgar um gemido. Ao atingir o ponto novamente, sentiu seus braços fraquejarem e cederem de encontro no colchão deixando-o mais exposto ao namorado que aproveitara a nova posição para penetrá-lo mais fundo.

Uma das mãos de Kranjcar desceu por sua coluna em direção aos seus cabelos capturando os fios e puxando o mais velho em sua direção até que estivessem sentados, Kranjcar encostou sua testa na nuca de Kovac antes de depositar um beijo delicado em suas costas. “Hora de rebolar Kovac” disse no ouvido do namorado para em seguida morder sua orelha. Tão logo o mais novo dissera, o técnico começou a mexer os quadris, ouvindo o namorado gemer ao pé de seu ouvido enquanto distribuía beijos em seu pescoço. Kovac fechou os olhos e apreciou a sensação do membro do namorado dançar dentro de si. “agora” começou Kranjcar ofegante em meio aos gemidos “quica pra mim” pediu o atacante, sendo prontamente atendido pelo namorado que erguera o quadril lentamente e em seguida descera de encontro ao membro

Kranjcar trincou os dentes e soltou um gemido rouco e profundo que se confundiu com o gemido do namorado ao sentir o atacante ir mais fundo dentro de si, em seguida repetiu o movimento sentindo o namorado o preencher para em seguida repetir o movimento mais rápido, sentindo-se preencher a medida que as ondas de prazer se tornavam mais intensas, logo o técnico escutava movimentos rápidos e intensos que a cada estocada os aproximava do orgasmo.

A respiração de ambos se acelerava coração parecia que iria explodir no peito e uma crescente de prazer começara a se apossar do corpo de ambos denunciando a proximidade de um orgasmo, mas antes que pudessem se desfazer Kranjcar o segura, fazendo o cessar os movimentos para em seguida empurrá-lo para sair de dentro do namorado. “deita com as costas no colchão” pediu, recebendo um olhar de canto do técnico “quero gozar olhando para você” disse dando um beijo no ombro do namorado antes de o puxar e tomar novamente os lábios do namorado num beijo intenso antes de se separar quando o folego se extinguira.

“tudo bem” respondera Kovac deitando de frente para o namorado que debruçou sobre si colocando seus joelhos em seus ombros e tomando seus lábios em um beijo antes de segurar seu membro lentamente penetrá-lo. Fechou os olhos ao sentir-se envolvido novamente pelo interior do namorado, cessando o ósculo e abrindo os olhos apenas para se perder no brilho carregado que luxuria dos olhos de Kovac e olhando fundo naqueles orbes escuros ele se moveu e observou hipnotizado o mais velho fechar os olhos jogando a cabeça para trás enquanto um gemido luxurioso escapava de seus lábios.

Niko adorava ouvir os gemidos do namorado, o entorpecia, fazia algo profundo crescer dentro de si, algo que o forçava a se mover novamente, uma gana de escutar de novo aquele som luxurioso, uma fome que não podia ser saciada, que o fazia mover o quadril cada vez com mais intensidade até os sons que começaram quase como um sussurro se tornassem gritos e por fim ele sentisse algo morno atingir seu estômago juntamente com um grito de rendição de seu companheiro ao ser completamente dragado pelo prazer, neste mesmo instante Niko sentira o êxtase o atingir, fazendo sues músculos contraírem para em seguida relaxarem de uma vez enquanto se desfazia dentro do namorado.

Kranjcar saíra delicadamente de dentro do namorado, tirando as pernas do mesmo do ombro para em seguida deixar-se cair sobre o peito suado Kovac. Sentiu os braços do namorado envolverem sua cintura, não pode evitar sorrir, um riso relaxado e satisfeito. “então, “começou enquanto passava indicador por seu abdômen sob o olhar atento do namorado, “como me saí?” perguntou levando o dedo cheio do sêmen do namorado aos lábios chupando-o com satisfação.

Kovac que havia apoiado os cotovelos para observar a cena que se desenrolava ali abriu um sorriso de lado. “Acho que precisaremos de mais algumas fantasias.”.

**Author's Note:**

> deixa uns comentários se vc curtiu.
> 
> *okay, let's do this: foi o grito dado por leroy jenkis no wolrd of warcraft antes dele provocar a morte, sem querer, da sua equipe e morrer, tem vídeos disso no you tube.
> 
> eu pensei em pegar o remix da queen b. feito pra 50 tons de cinza pra trocar, mas no final eu achei que o cover da sofia encaixava melhor.


End file.
